Rewriting Determination
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Madara finds out that there's a girl with strong chakra just waiting to be untapped. But what price does he have to pay to get her into the Akatsuki's hands and what does she have planned for them? Rated T for language and situations. No Real pairing but OCxSasori if you squint and tilt your head.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back!**

**I started on this a few days ago after months of a writer's block. Thankfully out of the many stories I've started, I worked through this one and finished.**

**There is an OC. If you've read any of my stories then you'll know I like to use them in almost all of my stories. I know that some of the characters may be a little OOC but I tried to fix them as much as I could.**

**If you don't like OC's then please don't read and flame me for it afterwards...it'll just give me a laugh. But if you're a follower, please enjoy!**

**And let me know if you have any ideas for a possible sequeal or one-shot that can go with this. I've left it open for either but I need several good ideas to get anything started.**

***sighs and clears throat for A/N***

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters other than the OC and the plot that bombed my brain at 1 in the morning.**

**Have fun~**

* * *

"Fucking assholes!" the girl slammed the door to her home and locked it as she turned the lights on, throwing her bag and jacket against the corner that kept her other shoes, "Every last one of them!" She growled and stormed over to her fridge and grabbed a drink after pulling her shoes off still grumbling under her breath, "I'm a bartender, not a damn whore that they can grab at. They should be happy that all I did was knock the guy out and not bash his head in with the bottles."

Her hands her still trembling as she sat her drink down, closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths until she felt herself calm down then sighed and opened her eyes only for them to widen as she thought she seen someone out of the corner of her vision. Carefully, she let her eyes travel over to see a raven-haired male standing in the shadows by her staircase and stiffened when she felt someone else behind her.

She got up, acting like she didn't notice anything and calmly made her way to her room. The raven stilled completely as she passed him and made her way up the stairs and entered her room where she stared at a picture of some anime characters she liked then realized something was more wrong than just some people that were about to kidnap her.

Trying not to freak out, she quickly changed into black cargo pants and a dark red tight tank top along with some comfortable shoes then walked over to her bed and sat down with her back to the wall as she waited and listened for anything. That's when she heard what she was waiting to confirm it. It was a hushed voice but she recognized it.

"I don't see why Leader wants this girl. She just seems normal."

There was a deeper voice that seemed to be closer than the first, "It doesn't matter why Kisame, we need to get her."

Saiya blinked then nodded; yup she had finally lost her mind, as she waited for the inevitable. She didn't have to wait long before she could hear a footstep right outside her door until it was slowly pushed open to reveal two tall figures blocking her doorway.

The three had a little stare down while they took in eachother's appearance. She knew they were wearing the normal but they seemed to be studying her intently. Her long bluish-black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail while her bright blue eyes narrowed at them. They could tell that she was in good shape and seemed well endowed from what they could see with her sitting on her bed with her knees brought up to her chest.

Her eyes narrowed further as the raven stepped further in the room while his partner glanced around at all the pictures until he noticed something confusing, "Hey Itachi, look at the pictures."

Said raven glanced around to see several large group pictures of the Akatsuki then of the blonde jinchuuriki and all of his friends. His eyes snapped back to the girl as she looked around then back at him and seemed to slump more and mutter, "Well shit."

"Saiya," he stated sternly as she nodded, "Pein-sama sent us to bring you to him."

She snorted, "I kind of figured that out. But I also figure that this is a messed up dream from marathoning Naruto Shippuuden and I'm gonna wake up soon since you guys are fictional characters."

"This isn't a dream," Kisame walked over and pulled her up roughly making her cringe in pain then her eyes widen in shock.

"How?" she muttered when she was released in front of the Uchiha.

He shook his head, "That doesn't matter. You're coming with us. If you put up a fight, we will knock you out. Either way, you can not escape."

"You know," the blue man began gaining both ravens attention, "If she had black eyes, she could almost be your sister." The two looked between themselves until the fish man pointed to the mirror and they turned. Saiya blinked confused as she noticed the resemblance while Itachi silently agreed that their features were eerily close.

"We need to go," Itachi stated as he went through the hand signs quickly until he felt a hand grab his fingers and glared at the girl while his eyes bled red.

She snapped her eyes to the floor and yanked her hand away, "Can I grab some clothes to bring? I doubt anyone else has some I can wear." He thought for a minute then nodded. Both watched as she went to her closet and pulled out a bag then went to her dresser and shoved some pants, shirts, underwear and bras, then went to the adjoining bathroom and grabbed some feminine things and shoved those into the bag as well and zipped it up. She took one last long look around her room until her solemn crystalline blue eyes locked onto the still red eyes staring at her and nodded slowly.

Before he could be stopped again, he made the proper hand signs and the three appeared outside their base. She followed the raven, with Kisame behind her, inside and down several long hallways. She was quiet and took in everything, trying to memorize the way out, until they reached a door where they knocked and waited until they heard an 'Enter'.

She gulped and try to hesitate to go inside until she was pushed through then glared at Kisame until someone cleared their throat and her head snapped to face in front of where they stood to see a man with many piercings and orange hair. Saiya mentally cursed herself for not trying to escape out her window when she made it to her room instead of waiting for them to get her like an idiot.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice. Let me know what you guys think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pein studied her carefully as the ravenette suddenly tensed from watching him and her eyes darted to where she felt someone lurking in the shadows. Her grip tightened on her bag as her blue eyes never seemed to leave the strange person, then narrowed her eyes more as to say 'I know you're there' until Pein cleared his throat gaining her attention, "Do you know why you're here?"

She groaned, "No but you make me sound like I'm being scolded by my parents for sneaking out at night or something."

The others lifted an eyebrow at her attitude towards their leader and watched as Pein walked closer to her making her lift her head to stare him in the eyes. "Do you know who you are?"

"Takagi Saiya," she stated simply.

He studied her for any lies but couldn't seem to find any and continued, "You have a great amount of chakra in you that will be useful to the Akatsuki."

She snorted, "Chakra? I don't have any special abilities other than tripping over my feet. I think you have the wrong person. Besides, what kind of power am I suppose to have?"

Itachi and Kisame shared a glance as this girl didn't seem scared of Pein in the least. Her eyes flashed over to the still figure in the black shadows as Pein and Itachi took notice when she mouthed the word 'Madara'. All three thinking the same thing; she does know.

"You're chakra is still untapped. But we will figure out a way to unlock it. Until then, you will be placed in a room with one of the other members until told otherwise," Pein stated without any room for argument.

Saiya studied him carefully then shifted her feet, "Can I at least make a small request on that?"

"That depends on the request," he said calmly.

"Not Hidan, Kakuzu, or Zetsu," she shuddered, "No zombies or cannibals are going to be sleeping in the same room as me." Kisame grinned as the others found silent amusement in that as she continued, "And not Tobi."

Itachi stiffened the slightest bit while Pein questioned, "Why not Tobi?"

She held back a laugh. They began to think she was going to tell what she knew until she spoke, "He's too hyper for me to handle. I have a feeling he's a morning person and I'm not a nice morning person. It's like he's constantly on a sugar high."

Kisame snickered at that as Pein seemed to relax the slightest bit and Saiya took notice then sent him a look to say 'I'm not that stupid.' She noticed the slightest of nods from him as he spoke, "Fine. You will share with Sasori."

"Shit," she mumbled, "I forgot about him."

Pein continued, "While you are roomed with him, we will test new theories each day to see what will unlock your chakra."

She stared at him silently until a thought came to her and blinked, "Wait, Sasori is still alive?" Everyone nodded as she stared off into space and thought aloud, "Just exactly where in the timeline are we?" She looked at Pein, "What's the most recent thing that's happened?"

"We've retrieved Shukaku," he answered.

Saiya stared, "So Gaara..." she trailed off and seemed to be thinking, and "But Sasori got killed, so how is he still alive?"

"He had a failsafe in place should that happen and it turned his body human again and brought him back," Pein stated as he watched in confusion as she paled slightly.

"That was never mentioned before," she mumbled then stared at him, "You're not suspicious that I know all of this?"

He shook his head, "We did our research and knew you would know about here."

"That's the other reason you want me here," she stated as he nodded when a thought hit her and gapped, "You want to put me in a room with that puppet master now that he has a human body!? Hell no!"

Pein narrowed his eyes, "It's either him or Zetsu and Tobi."

Saiya glared back at him then groaned, "Fuck my life." Kisame raised an eyebrow and realized that she would give Hidan a run for his money with cussing. She sighed, "Lets go get this over with. Show me everyone then lead me to my doom."

Pein nodded to Itachi and Kisame as they pulled her out of the room and led her back down the hallway to a large open room where several people were sitting and doing their own thing, until Kisame decided to clear his throat and everyone almost did a double take at the girl standing with them.

"Who the hell is that fucking bitch and why the hell is she here!?" Hidan yelled from his spot near Kakuzu.

Saiya groaned and covered her ears, "Oh, shut the hell up bastard. You're giving me a fucking headache."

He growled and went to stand up until Pein walked into the room and sent him a look, "This is Saiya. She's going to be here until further notice. We're going to unlock her chakra and use her power."

Everyone stared at her as she sighed and let her hands fall from her ears and looked at everyone. She shuddered at the stares she received until she noticed Deidara glancing between herself and Itachi and braced for the oncoming yelling but it never came. The blonde just stared at them in confusion, "Why does she look like Itachi?"

Saiya shrugged while the others shook their heads. She paid a passing glance at Itachi then back to the blonde, "Don't know. I highly doubt we're related though."

"Does anyone have anything else to say?" Pein questioned.

Hidan was about to say something else when everyone noticed her tense up and stare at a different doorway. Just then a black and orange blur came running out from the doorway and tried to glomp the raven-haired girl, "SAIYA-CHAN'S CUTE!"

She ducked quickly and turned to watch him hit the wall behind her with sick satisfaction, that had the others raise an eyebrow at the look, knowing who it was. He hopped back up and tried to hug her again but she easily dodged his reach by keeping the group with them in between her and Tobi. "Leave me alone Tobi," she growled and dodged him again. Several of the group found it amusing but also watched her carefully since she was able to easily dodge the hyper idiot.

"BUT TOBI WANTS TO HUG SAIYA-CHAN!" he yelled happily.

She snorted and stopped running when he came running straight for her. She sidestepped at the last minute then spun and kicked him in the back of the head, sending him flying into another wall where he laid in the floor not moving. She nodded happily as she dusted her pants off then turned back to everyone else only to stop when they stared at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"How did you do that?" Kakuzu asked skeptically.

Saiya blinked, "I use to have a stalker at my school that would never take 'No' for an answer. No matter how many times I kicked his ass, he still kept coming back for more." She seemed to be thinking then her eyes widened, "Now that I think about it, he may have been a masochist."


	3. Chapter 3

She sent a glare at Hidan and crossed her arms as he grinned. Deidara snorted as Pein shook his head, silently praising her knocking Tobi out, "Until we can unlock her chakra, Saiya will be staying with one of you."

Hidan cackled, "The bitch can stay with me."

"Fuck no!" she growled out and clenched her fists, "You're staying away from me."

"Sasori," Pein looked to the red head, "Saiya will be with you until I say otherwise."

He nodded but tensed, not happy about having to baby-sit another brat. He went to say something when there was a strangled noise and a thud. They turned to see Tobi had tackled the raven-haired girl to the ground. Tobi chuckled into Saiya's ear and whispered in a lower tone, "Watch what you do. I will get you back."

She snorted and mumbled, "Get off of me Madara. You're killing my fucking ribs."

"So?" he questioned but nuzzled the side of her head to act like Tobi.

She rolled her eyes and groaned softly, "You're gonna make my chest smaller. I don't want that. So get off."

"No."

Saiya narrowed her eyes as they seemed to flash a bright blue. Madara's eyes widened just a fraction when she flipped them over and wrapped her hands around his neck with a sickening grin, eyes still ablaze. The others jumped up while her hands grew tighter. Itachi sent Pein a look when they heard a gasping noise from the older Uchiha. Pein was half tempted to let her continue until he realized her eyes were glowing and looked at Sasori and nodded.

Saiya was quickly moving away from her target against her will when she finally realized that Sasori had caught her and sighed, relaxing her tense muscles. Madara stood back up quickly and watched the girl intently as she pouted. She didn't even realize what she had done. She was actually going to kill him and didn't know that she was using more then normal strength.

"Sasori, you can release Saiya." The puppet master sent their Leader a look then nodded and Saiya looked happy as she moved her arms around then grabbed her bag, "Take her with you to your room."

Again the red head didn't look too happy but nodded and sent the raven a look as she nodded and quietly followed behind him and down several hallways before making it to his room where several puppets were scattered around the room. Saiya looked at everything calmly then noticed a puppet near her and couldn't help her curiosity and walked over to inspect it.

Sasori watched her intently as she gently placed the tip of her pointer finger on the arm of the puppet to feel the texture, her eyes seeming to sparkle in amazement at the smoothness and whispered softly, "So cool." The red head blinked as she kept looking over some of the other puppets until she noticed an arm lying on a worktable and froze. The green fingernail polish gave away who it belonged to. She carefully sat her bag down in an unoccupied corner and slowly walked over to the still limb.

He narrowed his eyes about to stop her as she gently reached out and touched the back of the hand until she gasped softly making him freeze. "It feels so real," she cautiously trailed her fingers up the forearm and could feel the skin-like texture. He could see her eyes light up as she inspected what use to be one of his replacement arms. After she was satisfied, she turned to the still man and smiled up at him, "This is amazing. I've never seen anything like this before."

Sasori noticed his pulse quicken just the slightest bit as she beamed up at him then shook his head, "While you're in here, don't touch anything that isn't yours." She nodded quickly as he watched her look around the room only to see that there was one bed. He was about to say something when she walked over to her bag in the corner and sat down with her back to the corner, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on top of her knees. "What are you doing?" he asked confused.

She shrugged, "It's your room and there's only one bed. It's your bed and I don't mind sleeping in the floor. I've done it before." She rested her head on her knees and continued to study the room. He shook his head and went over to his desk to work on another puppet, paying her no more attention. So far she had respected his space and order and even admired his work, he had no argument with her if she stayed like this.

Finally, he finished his work and caught sight of the time then turned around when he hadn't heard anything from his new roommate. She had taken her hair out of its ponytail and was turned facing him asleep. Her hair hung down to the floor while she had a peaceful look on her face. He studied her and noticed that she was actually very pleasing to the eyes along with her voice being soothing.

There was a knock on the door that brought him back from his thoughts and opened it to reveal the bomber who looked around the room until Sasori pointed to the corner where she sat soundly asleep. "What do you want brat?"

"Pein-sama wants everyone for a meeting, even her un," he motioned to the snoozing girl.

Sasori nodded as the blonde walked away then walked over to Saiya and stared at her, "Wake up girl." When she didn't move, he nudged her leg with his foot. Still nothing, his eyebrow twitched as he squatted next to her and shook her shoulder, "Wake up." He stopped shaking her when she mumbled softly and her eyes slowly fluttered open. When they focused on his face, she smiled gently as he pulled his hand away, startled as a warm feeling flooded his face then stood up.

Saiya blinked slowly as she watched the blush dust his face with a knowing look then slowly stretched and stood up, stretching some more. "Pein-sama has called a meeting and you're coming too." She nodded at the cold voice but didn't say anything as she followed him quietly until they made it to a room where everyone else was.


	4. Chapter 4

"I see everything's gone fine so far," Pein asked once everyone sat down, which left Saiya standing there.

She shrugged, "I guess so."

He watched her as she yawned and tried to rub the rest of the sleep out of her eyes, reminding all of them of a little child with Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi all fought down a blush. Pein shook his head, "We have found out that your chakra registers with your anger."

"Really?" she blinked.

He nodded, "When Tobi made you mad, your eyes began to glow blue and you had more strength than normal."

Saiya looked around the room stumped, "Huh, never would've guessed that."

"Tomorrow, we will have you train with someone to help unleash all of your chakra," he concluded.

She nodded slowly, "Okay. Can I go back to bed now?" When he sent her a questioning look she yawned tiredly, "I had just got to a deep sleep when Sasori woke me up for this meeting. Before I was kidnapped, I had finished a 16-hour shift as a bartender and had to deal with drunk men trying to grope me. I just want to sleep please."

The others blinked as Deidara stared at her, "How old are you?" This had everyone's attention as she shook her head.

"Older than you Deidara," she grinned.

He fumed as Hidan snapped, "Just tell us how old you fucking are bitch."

Her eyes narrowed on him as she glared, "None of _your_ damn business Hidan."

Pein watched this quietly as Tobi bounced in his seat, "Tobi knows! If she's older than sempai, maybe 20?"

It was a possibility but with the snort that followed from Saiya, that was obviously wrong. Soon, it was a guessing game for her age where they were calling out different numbers until she finally got fed up, "For the love of," she growled about to strangle them all, making them flinch, when a calm voice called out.

"28."

Saiya stopped and stared at Sasori confused, "How did you know?"

He stayed quiet as the others stared at her. There was no way that she was 28, she looked far too young. She kept watching him stunned. Pein took that moment to dismiss them and quickly left the room before he got pulled into any more fights.

The red head motioned for her to follow him as he lead the way to the kitchen and gave her some food to eat. Gratefully, she ate then followed him back to his room where she gathered her bag and stood there for a moment, "Is there a shower I can use?"

He nodded and pointed to the other door in the room and she nodded back and quietly walked in and closed the door, locking it behind her as she quickly showered and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top then walked back out after drying her hair completely.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasori watched her lithe frame walk over to the corner and curled up, using her bag as a pillow and slowly began to drift off to sleep. She was so quiet that he wasn't aware of her half the time until he heard a small whimper and looked to see her shivering slightly. Curious, he walked over and touched her cheek only for his eyes to widen at how cold she had became.

He jerked slightly when he felt her nuzzle into the warmth of his hand, then blinked as her lips took on a bluish tint. Mentally cursing himself, he picked her up gently and tried to ignore her moving closer to him for warmth, and carried her over to his bed. After depositing her under the cover he went back to his work until he could no longer keep his eyes open and made his way over to his bed and sighed, he didn't want to have to deal with this brat. But compared to everyone else, she hasn't caused him any problems, yet.

Carefully, he climbed into bed and covered himself up, keeping as much distance as he could from her until he felt movement and tensed when a cool body slid against his. He looked down with narrowed eyes as she rested her head on his chest and her hand lightly on his stomach. He started to move her when he noticed how cold she was and sighed, she needed to stay at full health and reluctantly let her stay glued to his side.

He studied her sleeping face again, her mouth was slightly parted as she breathed. That's when it registered that her body was flush with his and could feel every curve and contour of her body as she slept. He kept telling himself that she was far too young to have any of those thoughts of her when his body reminded him that she wasn't _that_ much younger than himself.

A moan brought his mind screeching to a halt when he noticed his hand was on her hip and rubbing circles making her move closer and wrap her right leg with his. His hand stopped moving and a small whimper came as a response. He berated himself for not having full control of his body when a soft moan of his name passed her lips. His head whipped down to look at Saiya as she tightened her leg around his.

He grew curious and slowly turned on his side to face her and whispered, "What?"

She moved closer and nuzzled his chest in her sleep and rubbed her leg against him, making him groan in response. He watched her face and was surprised to see her still asleep then gently placed his hand on her hip again. She sighed and moved closer until her chest was flush against his and his hormones were raging for attention. She moved her leg against him again, this time he pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck nipping as he went and gaining mewls in response that sent heat straight to his groin.

His hands began to move lower when the realization dawned on him what he was doing and quickly slid her away and back to the other side of the bed while he tried to calm himself down. The little whines and whimpers from Saiya's still sleeping form almost made his resolve crack until he shook his head and waited for her to return to a deep sleep before he too, tried to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I had Lindsey Stirling _Shatter Me_ on repeat while I wrote the rest of this story. It might help to hear it plus I love her music!**

* * *

A sound at the other side of the room brought Saiya back from the land of dreams. She kept her eyes closed but blushed at the not-so-innocent dream she had of a certain puppet master and gulped. That's when she felt the warmth around her and came to the conclusion that she was not in the floor like she was in she fell asleep but in said man's bed. She started to doze off again when another sound caught her attention and barely cracked an eye open, only to see pale skin that the breath she had started to take in catch in her throat. The sight of Sasori still partially wet from a shower and only covered by a towel had Saiya, closing her eyes quickly to keep from either getting caught or drooling.

Thankfully for her, she fell back asleep so she wouldn't have to deal with that embarrassing scene until she heard her name being snapped out and shot up in the bed. Her wild blue eyes looked around until she spotted Sasori, fully dressed, and Itachi standing near the doorway. "Get dressed, Leader wants you to train with someone," Sasori stated as she nodded and stood up with a stretch, paying neither attention while she went to her bag and walked off to the bathroom.

Itachi sent Sasori a look at how she was dressed with a raised eyebrow. The red head didn't meet his eyes and grumbled, "Not one word."

The raven chuckled as they heard a thud and some cursing from the girl, "That bad?" Sasori glared at the Uchiha as he smirked, "Starting to miss your puppet form?"

The shorter of the two was about to say something when the bathroom door opened and Saiya walked out wearing another pair of black pants, a black tight tank top, barefoot, and her hair up into another high ponytail. She sent the two a look then nodded. "What about your shoes brat?"

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "I don't like wearing shoes," and left it at that as she motioned them to lead the way. She had always been quiet when she walked the day before but now, they noticed, they couldn't hear her near them at all and slowly moved to where they were flanking her sides to make sure she didn't disappear until they made it to a large open room with a high ceiling that Saiya could only guess was for training.

The rest of the Akatsuki were already there and waiting for the three as they left Saiya to stand in the center of the room and joined the rest at the sidelines. Pein walked forward as she watched him quietly, "You will be going up against Hidan first."

She gave him a look at the Jashinist laughed, "You do know that I have no clue on how to fight in the slightest, right? He'll try to sacrifice me before you guys can learn anything."

Pein looked thoughtful then sighed, "Do you not know how to do anything?" She shook her head confused. He nodded some, "Itachi, you spar."

"What the hell?!"

Saiya grinned, happy that she might get to live to see another day. When she locked eyes with the Uchiha, her grin slipped away. Maybe she won't live after this. His eyes narrowed as he tossed her a kunai, which she jumped away from in just enough time for it to miss her feet and growled as she carefully picked it up. She lifted it a little to get a feel for it when she heard a small noise and glanced up to see him coming straight for her. She gasped and moved to the left as he spun around to catch her by surprise.

The thud that followed her impact with the wall had a few cringe as they could only imagine the pain she would be in. Slowly, she pulled herself up and looked at the kunai again with narrowed eyes. That small piece of metal was her only shield against him and nothing was going to save her from this torture. She couldn't react quick enough when a fist slammed itself into her stomach and back against the wall, her head making hard contact with it as well.

"How long do you think she'll last un?" Deidara asked the others that were watching Itachi beat the girl.

Some shrugged as Kisame sighed, "If this was to bring out her chakra and she hasn't done anything yet, I don't think this will work."

Sasori nodded slightly, "Or it will kill her before she can awaken it."

"Either way," Kakuzu began, "she needs to do something quick."

Everyone glanced back to see Itachi holding Saiya a foot off of the ground by her neck as she held on tightly to his wrist, kunai long forgotten where she had stood. The male raven softened his eyes slightly and whispered, "Why won't you fight back?"

She gagged some until his hand loosened just the slightest and whispered, "Why," she coughed and held tighter to his hand, "Why w-would I fight you?" His eyes looked on confused as she continued, "Why when y-your doing all this for Sa-Sasuke?" His eyes widened as she coughed and blood trickled from the corner of her lips. She gave just the smallest of smiles, knowing he would catch it, then passed out.

He let her gently slide against the wall until she was sitting there, slumped over, and looked back to Pein, shaking his head, "She knows nothing of fighting at all. This is not the right way to go about it."

Pein studied the knocked out girl with a steady gaze until he looked over to Sasori, "Go make sure she doesn't die."

"Did you kill her?" Kisame asked Itachi and received a cold look in reply.

The red head nodded and walked over to the downed girl, while the others followed closer, and lifted her head to see the blood flowing from her mouth. There was also a spot on the back of her head from the impact and many gashes littering her arms, legs, torso, and a few small ones on her face. Several bruises were in the beginning stages of forming on her arms.

Sasori laid her flat on the ground as he ran a glowing hand over her to check for serious damage when his hand stopped around her stomach and ribs. He lifted the shirt up to get a better look when everyone's eyes grew wide at what met them. A large bruise was forming but the old scars across her stomach had their attention. He noticed they continued around and gently rolled her over to see more scars covering her back until he heard a whimper and let her rest back again then began to heal what he could, "She has a few broken ribs, a concussion, and a broken collarbone. But these scars aren't new."

Pein nodded, "Wake her up. Itachi find out what you can."

They nodded as Sasori sent a jolt of chakra through the girl making her gasp and her eyes flash open only to lock with the a pair of cold red ones. She whimpered as she felt herself get pulled in, "Shit…"


	6. Chapter 6

**I listened to Lindsey Stirling's song _Shatter Me_. It would probably help because I had this song on repeat.**

* * *

Itachi watched curiously as a younger version of Saiya, in her mid-teens, went running past him, panic clear on her face as several kids cornered her then proceeded to beat her until she couldn't move. "That's what you get for being a freak!" "Why do you always come to school? No one wants you here!" "No wonder her parents died, they probably killed themselves to get away from her," someone laughed until there was a growl.

He watched as Saiya slowly stood up, "My parents loved me. They died protecting me!"

Another snickered, "You must be crazy. No one would love and protect you freak."

Saiya glared and clenched her fists by her sides when one of the girls began to gasp like she couldn't breathe. "What's wrong Mia?" Said girl kept clawing at her throat until she turned scared eyes to Saiya. The rest of the group stared as well when Saiya took a step closer with a psychotic grin, something that Itachi knew didn't suit her gentle features and reminded him sadly of when Sasuke had lost his mind. She reached a hand out to another person and flicked her finger out, sending the person flying across the street to land with a thump and groaning. Someone went to hit her when she sent them a look and closed her fist where he fell to the ground with the first girl.

"Let me by," she said with no emotions.

The group quickly spread away and she walked off into the night with a flick of her wrist, letting the two breathe again. "What happened?" There was some coughing, "It was like she was someone else!" The girl nodded, "It felt like I couldn't get enough air, no matter how hard I tried." The guy beside her nodded, "She never seems to remember does she?" The rest shook their heads as the scene slowly changed to where Saiya was sitting in her room with some music playing in the background.

'_Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!'_

She looked so lonely as her eyes began to glow and lifted her hand lazily, an old glass lifting in the air as well while she watched. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he continued to watch. Saiya closed her fists and the glass shattered into tiny pieces that fell slowly to the ground, "So that's what they were talking about all those years ago."

'_If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly.'_

He watched her look at a picture of the Kazekage with his hand outstretched and sand around him, "I guess I can do what you can Gaara, just with air." Her eyes grew cold, "I'm not going to hurt anyone like that again. Not if I can help it." She shook her head as she lifted her hand and a round steel paperweight began to float at the other side of the room.

'_Hold me, hold me, hold me…'_

Saiya glanced around at all the pictures and listened to the music as it began to build during the break. Itachi's eyes widened as he recognized what she was talking about and watched as she snapped her fingers and the paperweight flew straight and hit the side of her head, knocking her out and off the bed with the last chord of the violin.

He closed his eyes then opened them, coming back to the present and sighed while he shook his head. The others watched on curiously as Sasori knocked the girl back out to finish healing her as the raven reported everything to Pein and the others. "So she did know what she could do," Pein murmured as Itachi nodded.

"Not at first but after a few years, she figured it out. She didn't want to hurt anyone else and knocked herself out with a heavy round object and lost her memories of her life before she was 21," he concluded as they heard a groan and all glanced over to where Saiya was started to wake up.

"I feel like I've been run over by a bus," she groaned and held her head in pain.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Stay still so I can heal the back of your head." She nodded slightly and moved her hands away as he continued healing her until he finished.

Pein walked closer as she slowly stood up, "What was the last thing you remember?"

She stared up at him then glanced around at everyone until her eyes locked onto Itachi's and tensed. Her breathing grew shallow and her hands began to shake, "Why?" Kisame and Deidara sent her a confused look as she continued, "Why did you do that? I never wanted to remember what I did to those people!"

She backed up as Hidan walked closer, "What's wrong with hurting people bitch?" He got too close for her comfort and backed up more as she flicked her finger, sending the immortal flying backwards and into the wall across the room with a groan. The rest looked back to see Saiya holding her head and shaking.

"I think this was too much for her at once," Konan watched on worriedly.

Pein nodded as Tobi walked closer, "It's okay now Saiya-chan!" Her head snapped up and glared with glowing eyes at the masked man as he walked closer. Everyone, besides the knocked out Hidan, noticed her eyes reminded them of a predator watching their prey. Her eyes narrowed as he stopped walking and seemed to be struggling, "Nani?"

She began to walk closer, body moving fluidly on bare feet, until she was behind him and whispered, "It's never going to be okay Madara." She could hear the intake of breath as she slammed her hands into his back and sent him flying into the wall where she had been pinned. Easily making the distance to where he stood shaking his head to clear his vision, he turned in time for her to chuckle and slam her fist into the side of his stomach then glued him to the wall with the air, not letting him move. The girl seemed to loom over him with a knowing look as he tried to get free but couldn't then looked back to Pein with her arms resting at her sides.

"Everything will go back to normal," she began with a smooth voice as her glowing blue eyes watched everyone, then watched as Hidan walked over while he rubbed his head, "I'll play the good little girl and not cause any more trouble if," she looked at Hidan, "Hidan doesn't touch me or try to sacrifice me," said man ranted as Pein nodded, quickly agreeing with that one, "And he," she pointed to Tobi, "stays away from me."

Pein took everything in then nodded again, "Tobi won't bother you."

She growled as her eyes narrowed and the air became dense, "That's not who I'm talking about and you know it. He stays away from me!" He nodded quickly and the air went back to normal as the rest gasped in quick breaths as she looked back to the still pinned man, "You will never use me," then flicked her wrist, letting him slide until he could stand on his own and watch her with narrowed eyes behind his mask. He was beginning to understand how much trouble she could cause them if she wanted to.


	7. Chapter 7

Her eyes went back to normal when her stomach made a loud growl of displeasure from no food. She chuckled sheepishly and crossed her arms over her abdomen quickly while she got a few smirks from the others then looked at Pein, "Can we get some food now please?" Apparently, her personality flipped like a switch when she wasn't using her chakra and was back to how she was the day before. Pein nodded and motioned for everyone to leave.

Saiya, followed closely by everyone else, made her way into the kitchen and began to inspect everything in there before pulling out some steak, rice, and a few vegetables. They watched her fascinated, as she seemed to dance around the kitchen to a tune she was humming. Itachi recognized the song from her memory as she cut up the steak into strips and put them in a pan, followed by the diced up peppers, and put the rice in a steamer. After a few minutes, a mouth-watering smell filled the room and several stomachs began to growl in protest. She stopped humming and looked at everyone after she put a pot of miso soup on the stove that she had been working on.

Grinning, she pointed to a cabinet, "If someone wants to get some plates, bowls, and anything else you'll need," she stepped aside to show the simmering meat and peppers with a sauce mixed with it, the soup bubbling, and the rice steamer going off, "I made enough for everyone."

Deidara and Hidan shared a quick look before scrambling over eachother to get everything while the others took a seat at the table that was rarely ever used by everyone at the same time to eat. She snickered and put water on the stove to boil for tea as she stirred everything up one last time, then began to bring the pot of miso and sat it on the table along with the pan with the meat being careful not to burn herself or anyone else. She came back out a few seconds later with the rice and the tea, sitting everything down in the center of the table then took her hair out of its normal ponytail to rest gently against her lower back.

She noticed that the only empty seat left was between Kisame and Deidara and was about to say something when two firm hands caught her and pulled her into the seat. She sent the two confused looks as Kisame spoke up, "You were the one originally hungry, weren't you?" She nodded and poured herself some tea and miso soup, then scooped some rice along with the meat and peppers and took a few bites, happy that everything turned out the way it should.

That's when the silence caught her attention and looked at everyone worriedly. They all had taken a bite of the food they got and had stunned looks on their faces. Konan, Pein, Itachi, and Sasori all had grateful looks as they ate quietly. Saiya jumped when Hidan finally made his presence known, "That's it. You're our new cook from now on. No one else can cook this good that fucking quick."

She glanced around and took in the pleading eyes, even though no one would actually say anything, then sighed, "If it's alright with everyone else, okay. Just make sure that the kitchen stays stocked it won't be a problem."

Kakuzu went to say something but Hidan glared, "Don't even say anything you money hungry asshole. You're eating just as fucking much as we are," he motioned to the plate.

"Oh," Saiya tapped her chin in thought, "could you all write down what you like or don't like so I'll know." They nodded while still eating until nothing was left except content faces and full stomachs. Saiya quietly stood and gathered the dishes and carried them to the kitchen to be washed. She made a few more trips, only leaving their cups and the tea out, then proceeded to fill the sink with steaming hot water and soap then started cleaning. She could hear them talking about her but acted like she didn't notice and listened in.

"So now what happens since she can use her chakra?" Kisame asked quietly.

There was a pause then Pein spoke up, "She'll still need to be monitored closely incase she has another outburst."

There was a snort this time, "The bitch made herself pretty fucking clear, me and the idiot have to stay away from her."

"What did she mean by Tobi not being him and that he wouldn't use her?" Deidara asked confused.

There was another longer pause and Saiya sat another plate in the sink and began to scrub, letting them know she wasn't paying attention when she was.

"Don't worry about that for now," Pein sighed.

The sound of a cup being sat down beside Saiya made her jump and glance over to the raven, "It's not nice to listen in on others conversations."

She smirked, "And it's not nice to interrupt them either." She took the cup and began to clean it as well when she blinked as Itachi took his cloak off and rolled up his sleeves some and started to rinse the dishes. Saiya gapped, "I can do this. Don't you want to be in on their conversation?"

He shook his head as she continued to clean, "I already know what they're talking about and they're agreed that you'll be staying with either Sasori or myself until told otherwise."

She nodded some as she started on the pan from the steak, "Could you see if they're done with their cups and the tea pot?"

He watched her for a minute then nodded and left the kitchen quietly. There was something about the normalcy of all this that made him feel like he was back at home with his parents and brother after a meal. Many had heard her request and quietly placed the cups on the tray with the teapot and watched the raven. Kisame grinned, "Having fun playing domestic?"

Itachi shook his head and whispered, "In case you didn't notice, she was listening in." Then sent Pein a quick look that seemed to strike a chord as the orange haired man flashed his eyes to Konan then back to the retreating raven. This made the rest slowly peek around the corner and watch as Itachi placed the items beside Saiya and take up his spot on the other side again as he rinsed the pan and pot. She smiled happily and thanked him as she started on the cups after refilling the sink with nothing but scalding hot water and wash everything like it wasn't burning her.

Kisame snickered, "I guess he is having fun. They do look like siblings like this."

Sasori nodded as he watched the happy smile on her face while she worked when Konan sent Pein a look and pulled him off to the side after making sure they wouldn't be overheard, "She does look happy."

He nodded slowly, "But how much longer will she when Madara gets his way?"

"Nagato," Konan began worriedly, "She's closest to Sasori and Itachi. They need to protect her."

Pein sighed, "I think she can actually take care of Madara if she wanted to. She knows how everything is suppose to play out here."

"So do we," she seemed to panic, "I don't want that to happen. Sasori hasn't been the same since he came back and Itachi has never seemed happier. She looks so much like him it's almost scary. We know what's happened with him and his village. They'll take him back and I'm sure they'll accept Sasori and Saiya with his backing them up."

He seemed to be thinking on this for a while until he came to the same decision, "Alright. But we don't tell anyone. Take Saiya to one of the open hot baths nearby and let her know. Find out what she thinks. We'll go from there."


	8. Chapter 8

Konan gave him a grateful smile as they heard a shriek and turned back in time to see Sasori and Deidara had teamed up to splash Saiya and Itachi with water. Saiya growled as she held the towel she was using to dry dishes with at opposite ends and grinned as she spun it a few times.

"What's that suppose to do brat?" Sasori asked never taking his eyes off of the towel.

She grinned more as the towel had spun as tight as it could then flicked her wrist and a loud popping sound could be heard followed by a curse from the red head as the girl quickly respun the towel then popped the laughing blonde, ceasing his laughter as they both looked down to the red spots forming on their skin then back to the grinning girl. Itachi shook his head, walking away from the two and over to Pein while Sasori held her down with chakra strings and Deidara dumped water on her head. She glared up at the two and in that moment she looked like a female version of Itachi, making everyone still. The blonde blinked, "Are you sure you're not related to Itachi?"

She narrowed her blue eyes then grinned as she fought against the chakra strings, slowly making her way to her feet and startling the rest. Before she could do anything else Konan walked over, "Saiya." Said girl quickly calmed down and looked at the blue haired woman, "Come with me for a bit."

Saiya nodded and sent Sasori a look as he released the chakra strings and followed Konan to the temporary room she was staying in, "You'll be staying with Itachi. Kisame has a solo mission and you can use his bed." Saiya made a face, making Konan laugh and nod, "I don't blame you." She motioned to her bag, "We're going to a hot springs." Saiya's eyes grew wide as Konan grinned and started to walk off, "Come on."

Said girl ran to catch up and followed the blue haired woman out of the base, leaving the rest of the Akatsuki confused. It didn't take the two long to make it to the hot springs and get situated where Konan revealed her and Pein's thoughts.

The raven haired girl was quiet for a long time just thinking as they let the heat seep into their tired bodies, the steam drifting around lazily as Saiya watched the stars twinkle in the clear night sky. "Konan," she started softly, almost like she was on the verge of sleep, "It may work, but with the majority of the counsel, the elders, and Danzo in power it would difficult. Tsunade would have a hard time convincing them that Itachi, Sasori, and myself are good, even with all the paperwork she has on Itachi and having the head of every prominent family and several trusted people backing her up."

The bluenette nodded once she thought about it, then looked over, "What do you suggest we do?"

She watched as Saiya's eyes flashed blue for a split second when her eyes narrowed, "Let me kill him, then none of you will have to fear him or what he may do to you."

"You can't take him alone," Konan gasped.

Saiya shook her head and looked at the other woman, "I've already got everything planned out. After a few months to let him think I'm comfortable enough, he'll try to confront me. I know the way he is. Then I'll get him." She stretched her arms out in front of her before she stood up with the towel clinging around her while Konan followed her example, "He literally won't see it coming."

After changing and walking back slowly, the only female Akatsuki member sighed, "I know it's the best option but I still don't like it."

"I know," Saiya nodded then muttered, "Who else knows of this talk we might be having?"

"Myself, Pein, and Itachi," she whispered back.

The other girl nodded again then talked barely moving her mouth as they neared the base, "I'll tell Itachi. When you know it's safe, tell Nagato. We'll figure out later if Sasori would want to follow us." Konan smiled and agreed as they walked quietly back into the base where they made it back to the large room with everyone in it. Saiya locked eyes with Pein then Itachi, "Itachi, can you show me where your room is?"

He nodded and began to lead the way when Hidan blocked the way with his arms crossed, "I don't see why the fuck I should have to listen to you bitch. I can be near you if I damn well want to."

Saiya snorted and stared him down with a smile that looked slightly unhinged, "If you want me to cook for you, you'll move."

"What the fuck are you going to do about it bitch?" he questioned with a smirk.

Her smile grew wider as her eyes just lit the dimmest blue and slowly began to clench her fist. The others watched as Hidan's smirk was wiped from his face and a look of extreme pain took its place until he dropped to his knees with, unable to move any more than that. She took a step closer, looking down at him like she was his own personal death and smirked, "If you want to ever be able to fuck anything again, you'll stay the hell away from me."

Deidara leant close to where Sasori, Pein, and Kisame where and whispered, "I think she's lost her mind again."

They agreed quietly as Saiya spoke calmly, "I've never liked you Hidan, but that's always been my personal opinion. If you stay away, I'll let go. Got it?"

He growled through clenched teeth, "You fucking bitch. I can't wait to sacrifice you to Jashin-Sama."

She held her loose fist up and clenched more making a squeak then a groan come from the immortal, "Got it?" When he weakly nodded, she opened her hand letting him slump to the floor while she looked over at Itachi and smiled, "Can you show me your room now?"

He stared at her for a brief moment then nodded and left the rest of the room in silence until Hidan could finally stand and growled, "That bitch is dead when I get my hands around her neck."

"It would be wise to leave her be for now," Pein said as he looked at Konan and she nodded.

Once she was safely behind the closed door, Saiya sighed and slumped down tiredly, "Can you make it so no one can hear in here?" He nodded and put up a silence jutsu as she smiled happily, "Me and Konan spoke."

"What did you decide to do?" he asked as he sat down across from her.

She shook her head, "It'd be too difficult with the elders, counsel, and Danzo. Yes, Tsunade has power, but even with the head of all the families, Ibiki, Kakashi, Iruka, and some others it wouldn't be enough to dissuade them from locking us all up or killing us as soon as we set foot in Konoha."

He thought about all of that for a moment then sighed, "Then what do you propose we do?"

"We wait," she said simply, "For now. Give me a month, then everything will be ready. We just need to know if Sasori will follow us."

"A month for what?" he asked curiously.

She sent him a look that he seemed to understand and nodded solemnly, then stood up as he did and gave him a hug, startlingly the Uchiha. Her face was buried in his chest as she hung on to him and whispered just enough for him to hear, "Zetsu's listening in from a corner." He stiffened as she continued, "Hug me back please and hide your face in my shoulder."

He did so slowly, unused to the feeling after so long, "I plan to get _him_ in a few weeks. Then I'm going after Orochimaru and Kabuto so we can get your brother before he makes a complete idiot of himself and gets killed. I'll drag all the dead bodies if I have to, to prove we're good. Hell, I say we let Sasori make them into puppets afterwards."

Itachi seemed to relax and hugged her back tightly, "Thank you but I'm not sure about the puppets."

She nodded and hid her face more, "We need to find out about Sasori soon though. Konan's talking with Pein and she agrees with my plan. But since Zetsu listened in, I'm speeding everything up."

She pulled away and smiled up at the other raven as he watched her carefully, "I don't care about Hidan or Tobi and I have no real like or hate towards Kakuzu, Deidara, and Kisame, though Deidara's been acting like a brother would. Pein and Konan will be okay, you guys have seen what happens from my world. Psycho's going down along with his ears, I'm more worried around you and red."

He nodded in agreement as she seemed to relax again and slump against him, muttering, "That damn bastard's going to get it."


	9. Chapter 9

Before he could make sense of what she was talking about, Saiya bolted out of the room and ran to where the rest of the Akatsuki were with wild eyes. Konan sent Pein a look while everyone else watched her crazed blue eyes glow when the young raven noticed the plant man near Tobi and quickly slammed her hands together making them freeze. She began to stalk closer to the two who couldn't move and growled.

Itachi got Sasori aside and talk to him while the rest watched on in confusion.

"What's Saiya-chan doing to Tobi and Zetsu-sempai?" the man in the mask asked.

Saiya chuckled, "You can drop the act. Tobi hasn't been a good boy, has he Madara?" She noticed Sasori nodding at the edge of her vision.

A deeper voice chuckled, "I'm beginning to realize it was a mistake to bring you here. But you won't be doing anything to u-ngh!" She slammed her fist into his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs and left him standing in his spot, gasping.

"I won't be what?" she smirked and pulled the orange mask off of him and quickly closed his eyes before he could do anything, ripped the lower part of her shirt and mad a blindfold to stay in place, then grinned satisfied. "I told you before, I won't let you use me." She quietly walked over to Zetsu with a blank stare, "You're too nosey for your own good." She looked around the room quickly, "Hey Hidan?"

"What the fuck do you want bitch?" he snapped, still angry about earlier.

She sent him a devious grin and pointed a thumb at the green man, "Would you want to use him for a sacrifice?"

"What?" he asked confused.

Saiya rolled her eyes, "I'm saying, he can't move and I'll keep him still while you get to torture and kill him to your immortal heart's content. You do get off on that pain stuff anyways, right?"

She winked to Pein as Hidan began to crackup, "Heh, I guess you do fucking know me, huh bitch?"

"Enough to know you can't pass up a free body like this," she smirked, "He shouldn't be able to move until a let him," her eyes narrowed on the plant man, "and I'm not." Hidan cackled and drug Zetsu out of the room until all eyes turned back onto the still blindfolded man that Saiya was circling like a predator. "Your future will not happen." He still stood there gasping slowly turning red, not able to get enough air in his lungs until she smirked, "What was that? I can't quiet hear you? Did you say you wanted me to end your life?"

Kisame shuddered as they watched her kick the older man in the back of the knees, making him kneel still unable to breathe or move. She leant closer to his ear, "Life's a bitch, and so am I. And I can do this next part without any chakra."

Itachi and Pein muttered out a 'No' as she released her hold on him. Madara gasped for air quickly but she already had a hold of his head and tried to turn it to the left. Everyone held their breath as they watched, Hidan was back in the room after quickly killing the little plant and watched with wide eyes and a large grin. When the eldest Uchiha started to force his head in the opposite direction to the right, she quickly snapped her hold to the right and a sickening crack echoed throughout the room as his body fell to the ground unmoving.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes until Pein spoke up, "Is he dead?"

"Should be," Saiya wiped a little sweat from her forehead, "Best way to make sure though. Sasori," the red head walked a little closer, "wanna new puppet?" she asked as she thumbed towards the body in the floor. He sent the others a quick look then left with the body, along with Saiya and Pein to make sure he stayed dead during the process.

Konan walked off to the kitchen to fix some tea while everyone sat down in different chairs. "I knew there was something off with Tobi, I just never thought that, un," Deidara shook his head.

Hidan laughed, "Who knew the bitch could kill someone that easily? Maybe she should join us after all."

Konan walked back into the room, "You all know what we've found out from that world and what we've learned about Saiya. He was doing the same thing as what's already been done to her before. She naturally grew to hate him as she watched about all of us from the shows."

Kisame nodded as Deidara looked around the room, "So what now?'

"We are free to do as we wish now," Pein said as he stepped into the room, "The Akatsuki is no longer needed."

"I'm not going anywhere until we're sure he's dead," Kakuzu grumbled.

Pein nodded, "Very well."

Itachi looked over to the orange haired man, "She wants to take down Orochimaru and Kabuto next."

Konan started to choke on her tea at the sudden revelation, Hidan cackled, Kakuzu blinked a few times, while the others looked like the raven had lost his mind.

"Why would she do that?" Pein asked everyone's thoughts.

"Because," Itachi started, "We won't be let back without proof. She plans for Sasori to make them into puppets as that, then we're getting Sasuke."

Pein took everything in then nodded, "You and Sasori will help her then?"

Itachi sent a slight smirk, "If she needs the help." That's when the others realized that she could have killed them all if she wanted to without even batting an eyelash.


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't until early the next morning that Sasori dragged the almost asleep girl with him to his bed and fell over exhausted. She had helped him constantly through the night to help speed up the process until it was finally done. Both were too tired to let the others know and soon passed out on the bed.

Kakuzu looked at the closed door, "They haven't come out yet. Do you think everything went like it was meant to?"

"Only one way to find out," Hidan grinned and they all walked quietly to the door and opened completely for everyone to see the two knocked out on the bed. Sasori was on his side facing the door and Saiya while she was sleeping on her stomach with her arm and foot hanging off. "What the fuck is this shit?"

Konan rolled her eyes as they heard a groan from the bed, "Dammit Hidan, I just fell asleep." Saiya sat up slowly, bouncing the bed and resulting in a cranky red head glaring at the group in the doorway and sat up.

"Did it go okay?" Pein asked the two.

"Yes," Sasori grumbled.

Saiya rubbed her eyes tiredly, "He had placed a seal on himself that if he should die, he would come back. Shortly after you left Pein, he did and I held him down while Sasori removed the mark. Then I suffocated him to death just to make sure he wouldn't come back."

"And did he?" Kisame asked curiously.

The two shook their heads as Sasori began when he noticed Saiya swaying, on the verge of sleep, "No. We had finished a few minutes before you came in. She helped but it took a lot of our chakra." As he said that, Saiya took a nosedive off the bed only to be caught by the puppet master and pulled back onto the bed, where he pushed her towards the pillows and watched in mild amusement as she landed on one, then proceeded to hug it and curl up. "We need sleep."

"Where is he?" Itachi asked.

Sasori stood up slowly and made his way to where all his other puppets were and let his chakra strings slink into the other room, then pulled him out. Itachi, Pein, and Konan tensed at the puppet until they noticed the eyes. The red head spoke, "The brat made sure that his eyes were black again. She also wanted us to do something to seal him into a scroll. He walked over and nudged her, "Wake up, we need to seal this damn thing."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and locked onto the puppet quickly. Everyone watched as the colour drained away from her face until Sasori pulled the puppet away and she remembered what had happened, then noticed everyone at the door and nodded. She slumped out of the bed and sat in the floor with a scroll stretched out in front of her, "Come here Itachi, Sasori." They walked closer as she stared at the scroll then the red head, "Do what you would normally do to seal a puppet but the three of us will use our blood to make sure that no one can use it without our knowledge."

Sasori nodded catching on as he sealed it away and they all three bit their fingers and overlapped the streaks in the center. He rolled it up quickly and put it away with a sigh as Itachi and the others seemed to relax, "After we're rested enough, we'll head out for that stupid snake and his pet."

Itachi nodded then chuckled as he looked to the female raven. Sasori looked over and groaned as he picked up the sleeping girl, "Could you not wait a few more minutes?" When he stood up and began to turn towards the bed they heard a tired "No" in response. He snorted and dropped her on the bed, where she bounced a few times then curled up at the edge of the bed. "I don't think so," he growled and shoved her towards the side at the wall getting a confused look from her, "the last break we took, you slept here and fell off the bed pulling me with you. You're sleeping next to the wall."

She pouted and huffed while Konan, Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi chuckled. Saiya glanced at the group sleepily, "We'll head at late afternoon. Be ready Itachi I know where they are."

He nodded and watched as Sasori shook his head tiredly when it looked like she fell back asleep, "She's even worse when she's fighting sleep."

With him facing the group, he didn't see the hand reaching for him but the others did and watched amused as she caught the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards, making his eyes widen in surprise, then down on the bed and grumbled, "You're one to talk grouchy. Go to sleep."

"You little…" he went to smack her arms away when she quickly hugged him like her personal teddy bear making him groan at the vice-like grip she had on his stomach, "Dammit woman, let me go."

"Fuck no," she growled, "you're warm and more tired than I am. Shut up and sleep already." He glared at her as she chuckled and shoved her face in the pillow while Konan pushed the others out and shut the door.

Once they were back in the large room near the kitchen, Deidara burst out laughing with Hidan. Itachi gave a soft smile and shook his head, starting to think that Saiya could pass as part of his family. Pein walked over to the raven and handed him a few pouches, "Kunai and a few others things," when Itachi gave him the slightest of looks, he continued, "You three will be doing us a favor by getting rid of those two."

He nodded and went to his room to rest as well.


	11. Chapter 11

The sight that greeted the group that afternoon was amusing to say the least. Sasori was pulling Saiya out of the room by her shirt and tossed her into the sitting area with a glare, "One of you try to wake her."

"What's wrong Danna, un?" Deidara questioned as he looked the girl over carefully.

Sasori growled, "Every time I try to wake her, she keeps trying to hit me."

Konan chuckled, "It's probably to deal with everything she's went through within the past few days."

Itachi walked over to where she lay on the couch and sighed, "We need to go get my brother. Wake up." When he got no response he sighed again, stood up, crossed his arms and eyes narrowed, then spoke louder, "Wake up Saiya."

She jumped and quickly fell off the couch in a groaning heap, "Dammit brother, why do you have to do that everytime I'm taking a nap?!"

"Brother?" he asked confused.

Saiya's head snapped up and looked at the other raven with large eyes until they registered who he was and stood slowly, "Yeah, that's the same thing my brother use to do to me when I was younger. But he had moved away when I was 17 and I haven't heard from him since."

"I say you guys are related," Deidara grumbled.

Saiya looked at the blonde, "How when I'm older than him?" That's when they remembered she was older than him as she sighed, "Well, I'm up now. Let's get this over with. I hate that creepy snake." They noticed the determined look on her face as her eyes narrowed, "I'm killing them two quicker than Madara. I'm not toying with them." She looked at Sasori and Itachi, "I just need you two to help keep Sasuke distracted once I find them. Hopefully I can catch Kabuto first and finish him, that way I'd only have to concentrate on the snake."

They nodded as she sent everyone a quick nod then left with Itachi and Sasori following closely behind until they were far enough away then pulled out a scroll she had snatched then handed it to Itachi, "Write a letter to Tsunade. Let her know we've killed Madara, the Akatsuki have disbanded, and we're going to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto, and bring your brother back. Tell her we'll have the proof she needs but don't tell her about me yet. That's going to take a bit to explain and I figured it'd be better with Ino's dad looking in my mind."

Itachi nodded and wrote quickly then whistled for a crow to show up and sent it towards Konoha. "Since we're not in the Akatsuki any longer, we should get rid of this cloaks and rings." Sasori nodded as they both shed those items, leaving them at the base of a tree where Itachi burned them quickly.

Saiya watched this quietly then thought of something, "I can give directions to the hideout but I can't run like you guys can. Itachi quickly caught her and tossed her on his back then the two men of the group took off with her telling when to turn.

Two fun-filled days later and Itachi was trying to keep Saiya from killing Sasori with her bare hands while he goaded her to try. Thankfully for the Uchiha, they reached the hideout by the beginning of the third day and were hiding far enough away. Saiya looked between the two, "If we see Sasuke first, I can freeze him so he can't attack until you guys can bind him. Just hope we find him first Itachi."

"Why?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

She frowned as she watched the entrance, "Because I've got enough chakra stored up to squeeze everyone in that base into the size of a bean if I have to."

They nodded and quietly swept through the opening, making their way through the many halls, not splitting up to keep cover over Saiya. They heard footsteps and quickly slid around a corner, waiting to see if it was one of the three. Itachi watched the hallway as Sasori watched Saiya, he eyes flashed when she could see silver hair and round glasses then grinned and snapped her fingers making him still mid-step. Sasori pulled him into the hallway with them as Saiya grinned at the panicked look on Kabuto's face, then whispered, "Goodbye creep." She slammed a fist into his chest and watched as he gasped out what air he had in his lungs and fell over. "He's not completely dead yet. But he has no air left in his lungs. Itachi, watch over us. It shouldn't take too long to change him."

He looked between the two as the red head nodded and got to work. Since his body wasn't as old as Madara's, it didn't take nowhere near as long to deal with his changes. They quickly sealed him in another scroll and took off again until they came to the doorway to what looked like a large battle room. Saiya watched Itachi narrow his eyes at the other end and Sasori tense up. She looked back in time to hear the creepy chuckle that would always make her skin crawl, "It seems you found Kabuto. What are you three doing here?"

Saiya didn't look away from the shadow across the field from them and whispered, not moving her mouth, "Can you see Sasuke?" He nodded just the slightest as she noticed a second shadow near the first and sighed as she took a small step forward, "I wanted to visit you."

"Oh?" some torches lit near the snake king, making it all the more easy for what needed to be done. "And who might you be my dear?"

She suppressed a shudder and grinned sweetly, "Saiya." That grin didn't fool Sasori or Itachi but it seemed to fool the other two as they seemed to relax the slightest bit.

"That's a beautiful name. But how did you find this place?" he asked as he began to walk towards her as she walked closer as well. Sasori followed her movements while Itachi watched his brother, who didn't seem to notice him…yet.

Saiya shrugged, "I stumbled across it traveling."

Orochimaru chuckled, "It's sad you do not have any chakra. You would have made a wonderful kunoichi. You do not seem to fear me. But that is naïve of you." He walked closer still as she did. Sasuke watched as he could see the woman clearly and blinked at the black hair that reminded him so much of his family and blue eyes that were so close to his rival's.

"How does that make me naïve?" she asked confused.

The older man laughed, "Because you will have to die now."


	12. Chapter 12

She pouted and glanced down for a split second. That was the signal for the other two to be ready. Her eyes flashed briefly then looked back up with a raised eyebrow as he seemed to stop moving completely, "Do you really think I'm going to die here?" She snickered and walked around the taller man while he glared at her and tried to open his mouth until she shook her head, "I know all of your tricks you asshole."

"Just who are you?" came a deep smooth voice to her right.

She glanced over to Sasuke and sighed, "Someone that's going to knock some sense into you later."

"Like you could do anything," he scoffed.

Her eyes narrowed as she glanced between Itachi and Sasuke until the younger seemed to notice him and growled, starting to run after him until Saiya shook her head, "Sit down, shut the hell up, and just watch you teenage idiot!" Itachi narrowed his eyes at Saiya, thinking she had used her chakra against Sasuke when he had stopped moving, until he looked over to see the dumbstruck look of his brother as he mutely obeyed with the force of her voice. Apparently, it just took someone he didn't know to snap at him. Of course, it could also be the glowing eyes and the fact she reminded them both of their mother when she was mad.

Saiya huffed and nodded then looked back to the sannin and walked over, kicking him in the legs to knock him on the ground, then used her foot to roll him onto his back where he still glared at her. She grinned evilly as she rubbed her hands together, "I've wanted to get rid of your deranged ass since I first read about you." Her eyes flashed a bright blue when she noticed him start to try and open his mouth, she gasped, "Fuck no!" startling everyone and slammed her foot down on his neck until they heard a loud snap. She didn't dare take her eyes off of the still body, "Sasori get over here so we can seal him up!"

He was there in a flash as Itachi quickly followed, receiving death glares from Sasuke until Saiya glared at him, "Don't start right now. You're brother was framed. The village counsel or elders, whoever you want to listen to," she started as she helped Sasori, "they found out that the Uchiha clan was going to take over Konoha and assigned Itachi to stop them. But once it was done, he couldn't kill you," she looked at the young raven, "So they used him as a scapegoat and marked him as a missing nin. But Tsunade knows the truth."

After another forty minutes, the snake sannin was sealed into a separate scroll by the three and they relaxed slightly. "Actually," she began, getting the others' attention, "she should have found all the information she needs by now for us all to be free of any charges."

"How?" Sasori asked with a sigh.

She grinned, "That scroll Itachi wrote had another slip in it that I wrote to where she could find all the information about what happened and Danzo. That dumbass actually left a ledger of his 'accomplishments'," she used her fingers to emphasize the word then looked over to Sasuke, "You're coming with us to Konoha." He started to say something as Sasori and Itachi were quickly shaking their heads but Saiya heard him begin to snap at her.

Sasori looked at Itachi, "Too late. Your brother really doesn't know when to be quiet does he?"

Itachi shook his head and sighed as they stood up, "Unfortunately, it would seem he's in the rebellious stage." Sasori nodded and they watched Saiya name off all of Sasuke's bad points his done and take him down several notches.

Until he snapped, "Just who the hell are you anyways?"

Saiya smirked, "Someone thought it would be fun to kidnap me from my world and bring me here."

"Your world?" he asked not believing her for a minute.

Itachi nodded, "Madara found a way to go to a different dimension that had someone with chakra exceeding normal levels," Saiya made a small wave and grinned while Sasori rolled his eyes, "He wanted to use her against everyone but she kill him before he could."

Saiya growled, "That bastard wasn't going to use me." Sasori and Itachi placed a hand on her shoulders until she calmed down and let out a long breath then nodded, "I did to him what I did to the creepy snake but I left him on his knees and snapped his neck."

Itachi nodded, "You do know that Hidan wanted you to join the Akatsuki after that, right?"

She shrugged, "What would've been the point since they disbanded after I killed Madara and let Hidan kill Zetsu? Besides, we had planned on going to Konoha for the past few days."

The nodded then looked back to Sasuke as he tensed when she walked closer, "And you're coming with us."

Sasuke glared, "Why should I believe anything you've said? I don't even know you!"

"Where I'm from, this whole world of yours is a show and book for our entertainment. I know how this ends for everyone. I know what you've went through and what you would've went through to kill your brother, who has done nothing but try to make you strong enough to fight off Madara's will." Sasuke was quiet as he watched her rant, "Well, he's dead now. Tsunade has all the papers to prove Itachi's innocent. Those elders or whoever the fuck was in charge then is being dealt with. The Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and Kabuto have been taken care off. We have the proof that we're good and all we have to do is meet Tsunade at the Konoha gates."

She took a step closer with narrowed eyes, "So get your ass in gear and follow us or so help me, I will force you to. I haven't yet because I respect your brother too much but you push me and I will freeze you and let Sasori attach his chakra strings and drag you with us because if I do, I'll make sure you hit every rock and tree on our way back."

The three looked at her with big eyes and raised eyebrows until Sasori shook his head and chuckled, "This is why I told you that you needed more sleep."

She huffed and crossed her arms, "I can't really sleep. You both know that when we get there, Ino's dad and Ibiki are going to interrogate me and look at my mind for answers. I'm not looking forward to that but it's the quickest way to prove everything."

Itachi cringed slightly and nodded while they began to walk to the exit of the base until Saiya glanced over her shoulder, "Don't try me. I'll make you follow."

The young raven didn't want to test her and followed skeptically until they reached outside to see a few dead sound nins. "What happened to them?" Sasuke asked confused.

Saiya chuckled, "By the time we found you and the snake, we had already killed Kabuto. So I sent out a wave and suffocated everyone within and next to the base that were related to Sound." She looked between the three, "How fast could we make it back to Konoha at a flat out run?"

"One day," Itachi spoke up as he thought about home.

She nodded, "Could one of your carry me? I'm not trained remember. I just have the crazy power, not the ninja training."

Itachi sent Sasori a look until the red head sighed, "Come here brat."

"Why do you keep calling me a brat? You're not that much older than me," she snipped but squeaked when he caught her arm.

"Don't start or I'll drop you once we get going," he grinned making her sulk then began to run.


	13. Chapter 13

And just as she said, Tsunade along with several others where waiting at the gates. The group stopped once they came into view and waited for the blonde woman to say something, Saiya slowly getting off of Sasori's back to stand in the middle of the group with Sasuke behind her. She looked between everyone then to Itachi, "I received your scroll along with the extra page." She looked at Saiya in interest, "For someone not from here, you seem to know where everything is."

Saiya sighed and nodded, "That can be explained later, I promise."

"I know it will," the blonde replied then looked back at Itachi and Sasori, "Do you have proof that the Akatsuki have disbanded and was being controlled by Madara?"

"Nani?" Kakashi and several of the older adults looked at her like she was crazy while Sakura kept glaring at the red head she thought she killed.

Itachi nodded, "Hai. He was killed in the base and turned into a puppet for proof."

"Let's see."

Sasori unrolled the scroll and all three bit their thumbs, swiping across the center and after the smoke cleared, the puppet of Madara stood waiting with lifeless eyes. Tsunade gapped as she studied it then sighed knowing that his specialty was turning people into puppets. "You said that you were also going to kill Kabuto and Orochimaru. I see Sasuke's with you, so I take it that was accomplished as well?" They nodded and repeated the process after sealing the Uchiha back up and brought Kabuto out. With a nod, they resealed and brought out the snake nin. Tsunade studied him carefully then hung her head.

All the while, Naruto and Sakura couldn't stop looking at Sasuke as he stood next to his brother and the black haired girl not moving.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "You've proven that everything you've said is true and everything on your paper is as well," she looked at Saiya, who nodded quietly, "I have to ask this," she paused and they all knew the question, "Who killed them?"

Itachi and Sasori cast quick glances at Saiya as she lowered her head and raised her hand, "That'd be me."

"How?" the blonde woman gasped in surprise.

She cringed and sighed, "I think that would actually be easier to explain with Ino's dad looking in my head." Tsunade, along with the rest from Konoha, looked at the girl like she was crazy but understood that it was the most reasonable option and she had offered. "I just have one request." The blonde woman nodded for her to continue, "Could one of them come with me. I don't want to be alone."

She thought for a bit until she noticed the two of them step up beside the raven haired girl with stern looks on their faces, then blinked and sighed, "Alright, you both can come with her." Sasuke started to follow the group that lead the three to where she would be interrogated, he completely ignored Naruto, Sakura and everyone else as he stuck close to his brother. She heard Saiya huff as she crossed her arms, "You can follow for now but if you don't make up with your friends soon, I'm going to kick your ass until you wish it was your fangirls trying to chase you."

The blonde woman noticed the young raven shiver at the thought and grin. Naruto and Kakashi looked at her, "Who is she?"

"I don't know," she began with a chuckle, "but I don't think we'll have any problems with her or any of them," then started after the group until she came to where Saiya was strapped down and Ino's dad was already probing her mind. She looked over to Ibiki, "Is everything going okay?"

He shrugged, "I guess so. Nothing's happened yet."

It was like that for another hour and everyone was getting worried. Sasori kept a close eye on the blonde man near Saiya while Itachi and Sasuke sat quietly and waited.

Another hour and the blonde man and Saiya gasped as their eyes shot open. Tsunade walked over, "What did you find?"

He looked at her stunned, "Everything she's told in that letter is true, her world, power, killing the three, all of it."

They looked at the tired raven as she wobbled on her feet only to be stabled by the red head, "I knew how everything was going to play out and wanted to fix it for the better." She grinned as her eyes started to unfocus, "Go me. I did it." If it weren't for Sasori, she would've hit the floor hard when her legs finally decided to give out.

"Tsunade-sama," Itachi began, "I would like to move back into the Uchiha distract with Sasuke, Sasori, and Saiya and let them have a houses for themselves."

She thought for a minute then nodded with a tired grin as she looked at the knocked out girl, "She's saved us so much trouble. No more Akatsuki. No more Orochimaru. You and Sasuke are back now. And those old geezers that caused this whole mess have been dealt with."

"What about Danzo?" came a mumbled voice to her left where the girl was being held.

She looked at Saiya and grinned, "He's in a cell where he can't use his power any."

The younger girl grinned and tried to get loose but the red head's grip stayed firm. She pouted and tried to wiggle free then huffed, "Let me down dammit!" He smirked and dropped her where she landed hard on the ground and grumbled, "Smartass."

Itachi shook his head and smiled, pulling her up and leading them to where they would live now. Saiya watched the two cautiously and mumbled, "Just find me a house that you both don't care about and I'll take that."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at her then looked at Itachi sending him a silent message until the older spoke up, "For right now, we're all staying in the main house until we can fix up some more. There's more than enough rooms so it won't be a problem and if you feel bad about it Saiya," she looked up at the elder Uchiha who sent her a small smile, "You can always cook dinner."

She smiled happily and nodded making both Itachi and Sasori sighed gratefully and relax their shoulders as she chuckled, "Remember, make me a list of food you like or don't like so I know what's safe to fix," she looked at Sasuke, "That goes for you too. I don't want to fix something you won't eat or might make you sick. Plus, make sure there's plenty of food."

He nodded dumbly as Itachi chuckled, "Don't worry, Sasuke. She cooks food you'll love."

Saiya sighed and stretched her arms above her head, "You know this was almost too easy now that it's done."

Sasori nodded in agreement but spoke as he nudged her, "It wouldn't have been nearly that easy if you didn't have your chakra or know about here."

"True, true," she mumbled, "And to think I was going to wait a few weeks before I set the plan in motion."

Sasuke looked at her, "What made you do it now?"

"Zetsu, Madara's ears and eyes for everything, heard me and Itachi discussing the plan and went to tell Madara. But I caught him right before he could tell, and froze them both. I let Hidan have fun killing Zetsu while I got Madara," she sighed tiredly and rubbed her eyes, "I feel like I'm getting too old for this." The three snorted making her look up confused, "What are you three snorting about?"

"You can't be that old," Sasuke eyed her carefully.

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm 28." Then she rounded on Sasori, "I don't want to hear anything from you Mr. I'm Completely Human Again. Now you get to age like the rest of us."

"Oh joy," he said, words dripping with sarcasm.

Saiya sent Itachi and Sasuke a look as they all stopped outside the main house with a small wink, then looked at the red head, "So you don't want to spend you time with us? I worked so hard to get you from the Akatsuki and prove you innocent and this is how you repay me. I helped you with those puppets."

"Oi brat, that's not what I meant," he growled.

Itachi and Sasuke watched as Saiya held back a grin and continued, "If you didn't want to be with us, why didn't you go off and do your own thing?"

She sniffled and started to walk away when she suddenly stopped and blinked as she looked at the two ravens. "Get back here woman. I didn't say anything like that," he growled and made her turn around with wide eyes that actually had the beginnings of tears forming. His eyes grew wide in surprise and released her as he walked up to her slowly.

Itachi could tell the red head was attached to her since almost the beginning and gently pulled Sasuke away from the two.

Sasori sighed and caught her wrist, pulling her into a stiff hug. She laughed, making him tense then poked his cheek, "Relax Sasori. I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled her hand away and back into a tight warm hug making Saiya gasp. Sasori smirked at the older Uchiha that stood in the doorway with a smirk himself, then lent closer to her ear and chuckled sending heat down her spine as her breath caught in her throat, "I'm not letting you get away that easy."

* * *

**Well, that's it! *grins* Let me know if you guys can think of anythign that could be good for a sequal or a one-shot spinoff or something like that.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to check out my other stories!**

**(^~^)**


	14. Sequel!

**After a brainstorming session, I'm working on a sequel right now and already have 2 chapters written up.**

**But if you guys know anything about my writing, you'll know I hate to post stories that are incomplete in case I don't finish them.**

**The way it's going though, it won't take long before I'll be finished and posting it up.**

**So keep watch in the near future!**

**(^~^)**


End file.
